Talk:You Guys are the Main!!
??? Aka Shakuton: Kourin Shipu is the same as Shakuton: Kōrin Shippū Shikkoku no Ya Zeroshiki? MaskedManMadara (talk) 16:59, July 31, 2013 (UTC) :"Aka" means "...alias...", so yes.--JOA20 (talk) 17:24, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ::Tobirama stopped him before he could complete the name.--Cerez365™ (talk) 18:38, July 31, 2013 (UTC) :::Because Tobirama was almost going to lose focus and laugh at such bad naming sense--JOA20 (talk) 20:39, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Did anyone else notice on the last page, Sakura's headband was a Konoha shape, not the Shinobi symbol? J61707 (talk) 15:37, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Name The title means You guys are the Main, but I don't know what "main" he means. Seelentau 愛議 16:16, August 3, 2013 (UTC) :Based off reading I think he means the heroes. They're supposed to take the glory and not the dead. If that's what you're getting at.--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:30, August 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Hmm, when Naruto and Sasuke start attacking Obito, Minato's saying that he'd create an opening. The word for opening/gap is written in Katakana and not in Hiragana or Kanji, the same goes for the word main, which Naruto uses to describe Minato's job. I think those two words correlate. Wikipedia named the chapter "You Two Are the Main Event!!", maybe we should stick with something like that, "You Guys Are the Main Part!!" would be the best, I think. Seelentau 愛議 17:37, August 3, 2013 (UTC) ::I see you've already move the article, but is it even correct English now? Seelentau 愛議 17:37, August 3, 2013 (UTC) ::: No, its not correct English at all. "You Guys Are the Main..." what? The main what? I'll go with your suggestion, Seel. "You Guys are the Main Part" it is. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 17:39, August 3, 2013 (UTC) if the chapter name doesn't have anything after you guys are the main...why add anything? just name it "You Guys are the Main..." obviously there he main something but kinda felt like it was left without a word after main to refer to naruto and sasuke as the main characters, and main assets of the war--J spencer93 (talk) 17:49, August 3, 2013 (UTC) :I don't know why "part" was added since it isn't the proper chapter name. In fact, the official name of this chapter is You Two Are the Main Event!!" (君らがメインだ!! "Kimira ga Mein da!!") (source: wikipedia) ::that's also the name I have seen online, but Wikipedia isn't omnipotent either, sometimes people take liberties on there. Just curious what the name really is. If there is no word after main, then "You are the Main..." should be the name.--J spencer93 (talk) 17:57, August 3, 2013 (UTC) :::Wikipedia has never yet been wrong with any of the names of both the anime episodes and the manga chapters in nearly 10 years of Naruto existing. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 17:58, August 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::I added the "part" because they've to be the main-something, right? As far as I know, you can't say "You're the main.", but hey, I'm from Germany and I'm not omnipotent either, so if "You Guys are the Main!!" can be said, move the article. :) Seelentau 愛議 18:07, August 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::: COuld it be possible that guys and main need to be closer together to perhaps say "You are the main guys", which would make a lot of grammatical sense.--Taynio (talk) 18:45, August 3, 2013 (UTC) :@Taynio, genius :D--Elveonora (talk) 22:11, August 3, 2013 (UTC) im not sure how it is really written, but if Wikipedia hasn't been wrong then id bank with them. --J spencer93 (talk) 08:16, August 4, 2013 (UTC) As far as I know, wikipedia uses the viz translation, but the chapter is too new for viz to have a translation of it, isn't it? The Japanese name 君らがメインだ!! means You Guys Are the Main!!, literally. Minato says it in the chapter, too. While the Japanese understand exactly what main Naruto and Sasuke are, we don't, because of the language differences. That's why I added the word "part", since there's to be a main something for the sentence to be grammaticaly correct. Seelentau 愛議 13:44, August 4, 2013 (UTC) :Take @Taynio's idea, is the best at the moment, because "part" has nothing to do with the text, and "You are the Main Guys" makes more sense, and truth to the meaning of it. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 14:06, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Actually it doesn't. Seelentau 愛議 14:20, August 4, 2013 (UTC) :::"Part" sure doesn't. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 14:25, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::As I said, the literal translation is "You Guys Are the Main!!" and if you think it's okay to use that as a title, despite it being grammaticaly wrong, use it. Seelentau 愛議 14:37, August 4, 2013 (UTC) :::::@Seelentau: Don't think Wikipedia uses the Viz translation, they probably have some official translators or something. I'd go with using the Wikipedia name if there's confusion with how the article is named. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 14:41, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Read the summary. Also, their translation of the chapter name is as wrong as ours. Seelentau 愛議 14:45, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Meh, anyway I've left my opinion, it's up to the others to decide what to do. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 14:52, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Just because the Japanese word "Mein" here is borrowed from English, doesn't mean we have to translate it as "Main". For example we translate "Hiden Ninjutsu" into "Secret Ninjutsu". There are better examples than that, but none of them come to mind. So it wasn't a fault that Seelentau translated it as "Main Part". However I think "Main Event" is closer to the intended meaning. Anybody's welcome to come up with a better word/phrase for it.--Karunyan (talk) 14:57, August 4, 2013 (UTC) You guys are forgetting an important thing, omitting words isn't strange in Minato's speech pattern.--Elveonora (talk) 14:58, August 4, 2013 (UTC) :It is true, that being said, do you think that we should stick to the original translation? Dan.Faulkner (talk) 15:01, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ::It's also true that it's not unusual to leave an open-ended statement as a chapter title. There's nothing wrong with you guys are the main. The context would be taken from what was happening in the chapter...--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:10, August 4, 2013 (UTC) :We translate Hiden Ninjutsu to Secret Ninjutsu because 秘伝 means secret. I didn't translate mein as main part, only as main. The part is there because it's to be correct English. If you want to go with the literal translation, simply delete part and you're good to go. Seelentau 愛議 15:12, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ::No, "You guys are the Main" isn't grammatically correct in English but "君らがメインだ" is grammatically correct in Japanese. And you gotta agree with me that contrary to what Elveonora and Cerez365 are guessing, the title isn't an incomplete sentence.--Karunyan (talk) 15:18, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, "Hiden" is probably a stupid example, but I'll give you something less stupid. "アニメ" and "テレビ" are borrowed from "Animation" and "television". We translate "アニメ" as "anime" but never "テレビ" as "Televi". It's either "Television" or "TV". I'm sure there are more words like this but not off the top of my head.--Karunyan (talk) 15:24, August 4, 2013 (UTC) :::"You Guys are the Main" and do as @Cerez suggested. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 15:38, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::You Guys are the Main!! it is, I could care less about it being grammatically correct in English.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 15:42, August 4, 2013 (UTC) :::::Main as an adjective has a lot of meanings, isn't fully correct or wrong. So do it @Ulti. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 15:46, August 4, 2013 (UTC) What is wrong with "you guys are the main!!"" in English? It's not a complete thought/sentence granted, but grammatically there's nothing wrong with it as the title of something. Ellipses would have been nice in the title, but lets not awaken our Nazi blood now.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:48, August 4, 2013 (UTC) :Ah, but that's the point. The Japanese title doesn't have ellipsis there because it is a complete sentence. Putting them there in English would be changing the meaning, or atleast the tone.--Karunyan (talk)　15:5１, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Please keep in the mind that the title is translated from Japanese and is not the official english release. In Japanese, everybody knows what the title is referring to. It means naruto and sasuke are the main characters and it breaks the 4th wall by saying they can't die or the series is over. In English, it's just plainly ambiguous. Devilkazama (talk) 15:52, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Just to emphasize my point that you don't need to translate "メイン" as "Main", if a Japanese person said "バイク", you wouldn't translate it as "bike" cuz what they actually mean is "motorcycle". There should be better examples but you get the point. I just don't know enough English to think of a word that could be put in place of "Mein" here. Again anyone's welcome to try...--Karunyan (talk) 16:28, August 4, 2013 (UTC)